Without You - Finchel
by Annie Monchele
Summary: Es una historia basada en los Dioses Griego... un Romance que a sobrevivido a los siglos con la esperanza de Encontrarse nuevamente... un Historia en la que Todo es Posible y hay Infinitas Posibilidades.
1. Personajes

**Without you.**

**Personajes Principales.**

**Rachel Anderson – Berry**: es la Rencarnación de la Diosa más poderosa del olimpo Moira Diosa del Destino y la Fatalidad, incluso más que el mismísimo Zeus Dios del trueno y Rey del Olimpo.

**Blaine Anderson – Berry**: Medio hermano de Rachel y la Rencarnación del Dios del Tiempo, Kronos, nacido el 13 de Mayo en el año de 1996.

**William Anderson**: Padre de Blaine y Rachel Anderson – Berry, Rencarnación de Apolo Dios de la Luz y el Sol, nacido el 17 de octubre de 1976.

**Finn Hudson**: Rencarna a el Dios Thanatos que representa a la Muerte gemelo de Hypnos dios del sueño, hermano de Noah Hudson y hermanastro de Kurt Hummel.

**Noah Hudson**: Rencarna al Dios gemelo de Thanatos, Hypnos Dios del sueño, hermano de Finn y Hermanastro de Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Dios Eolos Rey de los Vientos, Guardián de los Anemoi* , Hermanastro de Noah y Finn.

**Personajes secundarios.**

**Britanny Anderson (Nike: Diosa de la Victoria)**

**Santana López (Némesis: Diosa de la Venganza) **

**Quinn Fabray (Deméter: Diosa de la Fertilidad)**

**Sam Evans (Morfeo: Dios de los Sueños)**

**Artie Abraham (Fobos: Dios del Miedo)**

**Mike Chang (Hercules: Semi – Dios)**

**Mercedes Jones (Nyx: Diosa de la Noche)**

**Tina Cohen – Chang (Perséfone: Diosa de las Estaciones)**

*****Anemoi: Los dioses del viento formados por Bóreas (norte), Noto (sur), Céfiro (oeste) y Euro (este).


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

En las más altas cumbres del cielo, 6 de los 12 Dioses Olímpicos están sentados en la gran mesa divina del reino de los dioses, charlaba acerca de distintas cosas mientras el dibujo del reino de los muertos, el inframundo, estaba postrado sobre la mesa, Zeus escuchaba a Atena expresar su plan para el atestamiento de las fuerzas del inframundo con Hera agarrada de su mano, Hypnos tratando de ubicar a su gemelo, quien había ido a buscar a su amada al inframundo donde Hades la tenia prisionera.

Thanatos estaba seguro de que podría alcanzarla a tiempo, la liberaría de Hades, así tuviera que traicionar a Zeus como hace años traiciona a su maestro, el hombre a quien ahora planeaba enfrentar, todo por amor, el amor a su diosa, a su princesa de las cumbres mas altas del cielo, la mujer de la cual tenia el honor de estar enamorado. El no era como los demás dioses, engañando a sus esposas constantemente, regando hijos Semi – dioses o dioses por todas partes, la única persona con la que había estado o habría tenido hijos se encontraba en tierras enemigas secuestrada por su maestro.

-llegare pronto amor, resiste lo mas que puedas – dijo en voz alta mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del inframundo.

De vuelta en el olimpo, Hypnos pidió a su hijo Morfeo que usara su don y entrara en los sueños de hades y averiguar que planeaba hacer con Moira, cual era su plan, y que le haría a la diosa, Zeus trataba de comunicarse con Poseidón, Dios de los mares y hermano menor de este, el olimpo estaba comunicado a todos los guardines y soldados benditos sobre el plan que seria llevado a Cabo con Atena y Ares a la cabeza, Zeus tenia todas su confianza posada en la joven diosa mas que en mismísimo Ares, su odio hacia el era peor que el Fin de la humanidad, aun haci sabiendo de sobre que la humanidad podía ser reconstruida, aun haci Ares era el dios al que mas le tenia Rencor, pero por ser el dios de la Guerra necesitaba de el y su capacidad de liderazgo junto a Atena para haci poder destruir a Hades e Ir a los Campos elíseos para encargarse de lo que no hico Hace algunos Siglos luego de que vencieran ante los Titanes y acabaran haci con todo lo malo del mundo humano al cual le tenían respeto.

Moira yacía amarada a las paredes del inframundo con las cadenas sagradas, bendecidas por Zeus con la misión de capturar a su presa haci fuera el mismo y no dejarla ir jamás hasta ser liberada por la misma persona por la que fue encadenada, cosa que no pasaría en el reino de Hades, su leal sirviente, Deimos Dios del terror chequeaba cada cantidad de tiempo si la prisionera había escapado, aunque eso era imposible gracias a las cadenas pero Moira en si era impredecible debido a su Don de ver el Futuro y saber el destino de todas las cosas.

De pronto un gran rugido ensordecedor inundo el lugar, apareciendo frente a la guarida de Hades Cerbero* comandando en su Cabeza Thanatos quien tenia agarrado de las orejas al animal, este pudo oler el ambiente a muerto que había allí dentro, nunca lo había olido ya que vivió toda su vida en los campos elíseos sin tener contacto alguno con el exterior hasta que Moira fue en su búsqueda con el plan de matarlo hay mismo, pero como ella misma sabia ese no era el caso, ambos batallaron hasta que Thanatos vencido callo a sus pies, hay ella la perdono la vida al ver su Pasado, Presente y Futuro, sabia que ellos estarían juntos en algún momento y eso al final la alegraba pero al estar en esta posición y además tener el Donde saber todo, vio lo que resultaría de su vida y como terminaría para volver a empezar nuevamente y esta vez para siempre, nada se interpondría entre ella y su Fin, su Don también era su Maldición.

Todos los sirvientes de Hades trataron de impedir el paso al Dios de la muerte, pero por su habilidad y el hecho de ser un dios nadie podía vencerlo, nadie mas que no fuera su Hermosa diosa o su Maestro, aun así estaba decidido a pelear por ella, así de fuerte era su amor a ella, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimase, pero llego muy tarde, hades se había enterado de su llegada y decidió terminar con el problema de Raíz.

Zeus iba a la cabecera descendiendo del olimpo hacia el inframundo seguido por Poseidón, Atena, Ares y los guardianes y Soldados benditos del Reino de los cielos, todos en busca de la cabeza de Hades y la destrucción de los campos elíseos, lugar que solo los dioses podían tocar, su llegada no demoro mucho pero aun así su salida del olimpo si había tardado, al llegar la joven diosa había sido decapitada por el mismo Hades frente a los ojos de Thanatos, cayendo a si a sus pies, la reacción del estudiante no se hizo esperar, ataco con todo lo que tenia a su maestro dejándolo desarmado al tiempo que los demás dioses hacían Aparicio en el Inframundo, en el castillo de Hades, para ese momento Thanatos uso su gran don de la muerte dejando a su maestro sin Vida a sus pies.

Pero… aun así el no se detuvo, sabia que su labor no se cumpliría en el mundo sin su amada, y así solo así el mismo tomo la daga de Deimos que yacía desmayado en el piso clavándosela en el pecho ante la mirada de su Hermano Gemelo Hypnos, quien no creyó el acto que este acababa de ejecutar, pero la pequeña Luz en su interior, a la que ello llamaban alma, no se apago y descendió al fondo de las almas perdidas en el Inframundo, estas tres se elevaron y se dispersaron por el mundo en busca de un nuevo habitante, las almas Viajaron en el tiempo y el espacio hasta encontrar su destino, su nuevo Cuerpo, el que los devolvería a la vida, el día 5 de Julio del año del 93 Finn Hudson dio Vida al espíritu de Thanatos dejándolo ver la luz nuevamente, el 15 de enero de el 89 Hades rencarno el David O Connor dejando a la Vista a su nuevo poseedor al nuevo Rey del inframundo, y el 18 de Diciembre el nuevo Cuerpo de Moira vio la Luz de Diciembre del año de 1994 la pequeña pero fuerte Rachel nació, llevando consigo el espíritu de Moira.

*Cerbero: Perro del Inframundo, Pose Tres cabeza y una serpiente como cola, encargado de custodiar la entrada de reino de los muertos.


	3. World Of Chances

**Capitulo 1**

**World Of Chances.**

**Pov 3 persona.**

Ella estaba recostada en la puerta de su habitación, con la respiración acelerada, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una carta entre sus dedos los tenían un pulso errático, ignoraba los llamados que venían desde afuera de su refugió, con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin saber que hacer, a paso lento se dirigió a su cama luego de poner seguro a la cerradura de su Puerta, sus pasos eran cansados , lentos y pesados, aun con la respiración agitada y sus manos temblando pudo, con mucha dificultad, abrir el sobre deslizando la carta por su palma cual tela de ceda, su corazón aumentaba su ritmo cada vez mas mientras se deslizaba la carta aun si desdoblar. Abrió la boca para leer en voz baja el contenido de la hoja que había en sus manos, su voz sonaba ronca, distorsionada, y su rostro mostraba Confusión y a la vez alegría, pero no por lo que haya en el contenido del sobre, sino por lo que había pasado semanas atrás, poco a poco la carta en sus manos fue desdoblada por completo y su voz acompaño a las letras impresas en el pedazo de papel.

- Tipo de Examen: Prueba de Embarazo, Resultado: … - solo se tomo unos segundos antes de ver aquella palabra, la que cambiaría su vida o la dejaría de igual forma de la que estaba – Positivo – ese era el resultado del aquel examen, la respuesta a sus dudas, la razón de su malestar en estas 2 semanas, desde que se había topado con aquel hombre que de una u otra forma la hacia Feliz.

**12 de Septiembre "8 Semanas atrás"**

Caminaba por las calles de Manhattan, con una sonrisa extendida en sus labios, dos pares de Bolsas en sus brazos y cinco personas a sus espaldas, tres Chicas y Dos Chicos, uno de ellos era hermano de su persona, Rachel Anderson - Berry, actriz de Broadway, Protagonista de West Side History interpretando a María (Lo que ya es obvio) Su Tony no era nada mas y nada menos que su Hermano, Raro en si, pero el era uno de los mejores actores de Broadway junto a su novio.

Se detuvo al ver algo que llamo su atención, Era un Par de zapatos Jimmy Cho en Barney's, en lugar que donde entras no puedes salir con las manos vacías, y así era con ella cada vez que entraba a Barney's nunca decía que no.

-Que miras Rach? – Pregunto uno de los chicos que la acompañaban.

-Solo un par de Zapatos Jimmy Cho Kurt, estoy entre comprarlos o no – le Dijo al Chico de Tez blanca y ojos verdes.

-Cual es el precio? – pregunto nuevamente aquel Chico que era su mejor amigo, y un as en la moda.

-500 dólares – hablo ella sin inmutarse, dejando a sus amigos perplejos – Aunque es lo Normal para un par de Jimmy Cho – Continuo aun sin mirarlos pero intuyendo la mirada sorpresiva de sus acompañantes.

-Tienes Tanto dinero? – Pregunto esta Vez una Rubia.

-Mucho mas Quinn, Soy actriz de Broadway – aclaro la chica esta vez mirándolos de reojo – Lo comprare – Decidió antes de adentrarse en Barney's.

-Se ha vuelto mas Diva que yo – dijo una chica Afroamericana apoyada en su pierna derecha mirando a la chica de aspecto Asiático a su lado.

-Así es Cedes – hablo la chica de descendencia Asiática.

Los cinco chicos siguieron a su acompañante adentrándose en aquella tienda, casi de inmediato la rubia poso su atención en un par de zapatos Christian Louboutin de color negro.

-Oh Dios mio, que hermoso par de zapatos – hablo acercándose a ellos para chequear su precio – 550 Dólares! – dijo fuerte atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

-Tráigamelos Louboutin en exhibición en la talla 5 – Hablo la chica de cabellera Larga y castaña con destello rubio medio en la parte inferior de su cabello.

-Rach esa no es tu talla – hablo el chico moreno y de ojos miel al lado del joven de tez blanca cuyo nombre era Kurt.

-Lo se Blaine – recalco Rachel sonriendo – Es la de Quinn… Ven a probártelos – continuo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-En serio gastarías 550 Dólares en mi? – pregunto la rubia conmovida con el gesto de su mejor amiga.

-Como que gastaría? – Pregunto algo sobresaltada – Se que no estoy gastando nada – continuo levantándose de su lugar – intuyo que los usaras en nuestras próxima reunión en Sardi's – finalizo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla.

-Te quiero amiga – dijo la rubia sin soltarla.

-Yo también Quinn – hablo ella separándose un poco de su amiga.

En otra parte del País, Lima – Ohio para ser exactos un chico alto estaba al teléfono sentado en el sofá de la casa que compartía aun con su madre, su trabajo era ser entrenador del equipo del Mckinley, trabajo duro para lograrlo, estudio Leyes en Harvard y entreno en el mismo lugar con el equipo oficial los Harvard Crimson en el Harvard Stadium, le resulto difícil conseguir la beca pero al fina lo aceptaron, ahora entrenaba a los Mckinley Titans su equipo de secundaria, como trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras intentaba encontrar un Bufete de Abogados que lo aceptara, Pensó en llamar a su amiga Santana ya que esa era su profesión, o a Quinn su Ex novia y ahora gran amiga, pero al final se decidió por la primera la cual lo acepto sin titubear pero a la final tendría que mudarse nuevamente a Boston para empezar un negocio juntos, para su suerte no había vendido su departamento en aquella ciudad gracias a que su mama lo había convencido en conservarlo para ocasiones especiales o emergencias, gracias a ella todavía lo conservaba.

-Gracias Santana por tu ayuda – Dijo el al teléfono mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-_No hay de que Grandulón, sabes que soy tu gran amiga, haría lo que fuera por ti_ – hablo la latina desde el otro lado del aparato intercomunicador.

-Te veo en uno días en Boston – concluyo el antes de despedirse de tan agraciada chica.

-_Adiós Finn_ – y con eso la comunicación se dio por concluida.

Finn soltó un suspiro largo, esta cansado de hacer eso, sentarse en un sofá llamar a cuantos números haya en el periódico que tengan que ver con su profesión, y aun así no encontrar nada, pero eso ya se había acabado, así que llamo a la aerolínea que su familia siempre contrataba y pidió un vuelo para mañana con destino a Boston que saliera de las 8 am en adelante, consiguió uno a las 10:30 am con destino directo, así que al colgar fue a su habitación, tomo una maleta grande que había escondido en su closet para que Kurt no se la llevara y empezó a empacar, Pasar tiempo con Kurt lo enseño a combinar camisas con pantalones, y era muy sencillo en realidad, pero ahora tenia que aprender a combinar camisa con corbatas y también a amarrarlas ya que tendría que hacerlo solo en Boston, no tendría una madre o un hermano para ayudarlo, su madre llego antes de lo esperado sorprendiéndolo en su habitación mientras empacaba.

-A Donde vas, cariño? – Pregunto la madre de Finn, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-He llamado a Santana – Dijo deteniéndose un momento para voltear a ver a su madre - me ayudo a conseguir trabajo pero el problema será que tengo que mudarme a Boston por un tiempo – finalizo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Me alegro por ti hijo, has estudiado mucho para dejar pasar esta oportunidad – hablo su madre acercándose a el para posar una mano en su Trabajado Tórax.

-Gracias Ma! – dijo con una cálida sonrisa de medio lado – Ma! Necesito me que enseñas a atar una Corbata – dijo al ver a su madre retirarse de su habitación impidiendo que esta saliera.

-Nunca Cambias – hablo su madre entrando nuevamente a al habitación tomando una corbata de cualquier color y rodeando el cuello de su hijo con ella – tomas la parte mas larga de la corbata y la pasas por arriba de la otra parte, luego por detrás, otra vez hacia delante, luego hacia atrás y abres un poco en pequeño cruce que ya hiciste, y al final metes la parte larga por ese agujerito que se formo – dijo explicándole paso a paso, lentamente mostrándole como hacerlo.

-ok, creo que ya entendí – dijo desanudando su corbata para luego seguir los pasos como su madre se lo había dictado – Luego metes la parte larga por el pequeño agujerito… y listo – dijo luego de tres fallidos intentos, logrando el ultimo.

-Haci es hijo, lo has hecho bien – dijo su madre enjugándose una lagrima traicionera que corrió por su mejilla.

-Mama no llores, se que soy algo lento, pero no para que te ponga a soltar lagrimas por hay – dijo tomándola en sus largos y fuertes brazos.

-No es por eso que lloro hijo – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo – un par de años atrás no hubieras ni entendido lo que te había recién explicado, ahora has cambiado tanto que me enorgulleces – dijo besado su hombro.

-Todo gracias a ti ma – dijo al soltarla.

-No, no gracias a mi… Gracias a **Ella** – dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-Mas por ti – dijo omitiendo la última palabra como si su madre no la hubiera dicho.

-Espero que algún día puedan volver a estar juntos Hijo – continuo su madre ignorando la respuesta de su hijo.

-Yo también mama – esa no era la primera vez que su madre la mencionaba, y tampoco seria la ultima.

Carole apreciaba mucho a Rachel, la forma en que su hijo había cambiado por ella le parecía muy admirable, todo por estar con ella una vez mas, trato de llamarla, trato de encontrarla, pero nunca dio con su paradero, su hermano nunca quiso revelárselo, y aun haci nunca se dio por vencido, sabia que ella era el amor de su vida al verla partir en aquel auto bus con destino a New York, ahora era una gran cantante y el lo sabia, nunca dejaba de ver aquella estrella iluminando el cielo que el le había regalado el día de navidad, Nunca pudo Olvidarla.

En la ciudad de Manhattan, El hospital central de NY esta atestado de personas, Un accidente de tráfico se dio espacio en 3 avenida, un camión a chocado con un autobús dejando miles de victimas, 15 muertos y 69 heridos han llegado a HCNY, las áreas mas ocupadas son Trauma, Orto, General y Neuro, atestadas de pacientes que necesitan de sus servicios.

-Llévenlo a Trauma uno, y llamen a las Dras. Shepherd – grito un hombre con una ficha en la mano, era pelirrojo y de ojos obscuros.

-En seguida Dr. Hunt – dijo una enfermera tomando la ficha en su mano.

No paso mucho tiempo para que tres mujeres con batas de doctor aparecieran por las puertas de urgencias, caminaron hasta la recepción del lugar en busca de las fichas con la cuales trabajarían.

-Dra. Allison, usted entrara en trauma 1 – hablo la enfermera entregándole una ficha a dicha doctora causando que esta se alejara al instante -Dra. Jennifer, usted vaya a Trauma 3 – le comunico la enfermera entregándole la ficha para que luego la mencionada doctora se alejara hacia aquella habitación – Dra. Kathleen en el cubículo 7 tenemos una victima de quemaduras en segundo y tercer grado – finalizo entregándole la ficha a la doctora para que esta fuera a hacer su trabajo.

El la habitación n 1 de la sección de trauma, Allison Shepherd estaba revisando a su paciente que era nada mas y nada menos que Noah Hudson.

-…Maldita sea Noah, Que hiciste ahora?- dijo la peli roja al abrir la puerta creada a partir del ébano mirando aquel morado en su espalda, un bulto entre lo que parecía ser la columna ubicando la c4 y c5 en esa posición, además de la falta de movimiento en su pierna izquierda al igual que su estático cuello

–Yo no hice nada… ese maldito camión atropello el autobús- menciono el joven mientras entre cerraba los ojos debido a la presión que aplicaron en su moretón y poco después se escucho un "AAHH" –Dale con cuidadito- menciono colocando un rostro enojado que la doctora nunca vería pero por alguna razón supo que el moreno creaba esta mueca con su rostro y lo zapeo suevamente.

–Por que no pueda ver tu cara, no significa que no se que haces- dijo mientras volteaba y poco después entregaba la ficha a un residente a su costado enviándolo a rayos x, para que después enviaran a Noah a realizarse una tomografía.

En la otra habitación se encontraba la doctora Jennifer, esta peli negra caminaba de manera relajada antes de siquiera rozar la perilla de la puerta, dentro de aquel cuarto estaba un chica de cabellera castaña claro con su abdomen rígido y sin saberlo ni ella misma algo maligno detrás de su estomago habitaba, que era? No se sabia con exactitud o no esta muy bueno dar detalles de lo que pasarían un poco mas adelante y de la sorpresa que se llevaría la cirujana de la especialización general.

-Haber… que tenemos acá…- menciono Jennifer mientras el residente de la misma presentaba el caso.

–Amelia Montgomery, 17 años de edad, presenta un abdomen rígido y gran dolor en el estomago- exclamo este para entregarla la ficha a la pelinegra que entraba desde la puerta colocándose los guantes con bastante rapidez. Segundos después empezó a palpar su abdomen observando claramente la reacción de la señorita en la mesa, al levantar las manos fijo sus retinas en la puntas de los dedos cubiertos por el látex de los guantes, estos estaban pintados de color carmesí en poca escala para luego gritar.

-¡llama a quirófano y que preparen el que este disponible… Esta chica esta sangrando internamente, hay que operarla inmediatamente!- reclamo mientras señalaba al residente frente a ella –estas disponible?.. Me vendría bien una mano- pregunto suavemente mientras se sacaba los guantes y ayudaba a pasar el cuerpo de la joven a la camilla –Claro que si- respondió casi inmediatamente el joven rubio frente a ella.

Por otro lado, estaba Kathleen buscando en la zona de emergencia a su paciente, al llegar vio que otra persona estaba ayudando con algunos calmantes y limpiando sus quemaduras con pinzas y gasas.

–Que se supone que estas haciendo? - pregunto ella mirando al señor con guantes y cabello casi blancuzco mientras esta persona volteaba su cabeza unos 180 grados para responder con una voz como de drogado pero esta sustancia no existía en su organismo.

–Pues… estoy curando las heridas de mi paciente…- fijando sus ojos en el tórax de Kathleen, mas exactamente en su busto el cual siempre le había gustado.

–Deja de mirarme el busto…- menciono colocando una cara de enojo leve, colocando rígida su mirada en el rostro de Mark -y venconmigo- continuo para darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia aquella habitación donde se suponía estaban las gasas, guantes, vendas y todo aquello que se utilizaría para ejercer su profesión como se debería, poco mas atrás la seguía Mark Sloan mirando su parte posterior y no exactamente su espalda mientras una nueva generación de cirugía plástica se colaba en aquel paciente de quemaduras en su pierna y brazo derechos.

Abriendo la puerta dejo entrar primero a Mark para luego seguirle el paso y abofetearlo mientras le gritaba.

– ¡Ese es mi paciente!- colocando su rostro de enojada en la etapa máxima que su organismo soportaba mientras el señor frente a ella, del cual rostro miraba hacia la pared por aquel golpazo que había recibido por dos razones, primera robarle el paciente a Kathleen era lo peor que podías hacer y segundo, mirarle fijamente el busto y el trasero como si fuera un objeto sexual.

–Disculpa… Pero ese paciente no tiene tu nombre en ningún lado… Además la enfermera me entrego la ficha- respondió mientras se sobaba la mejilla derecha por aquella cachetada.

–Entonces esto que tengo en la mano que es?- pregunto enojada mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cintura y con la izquierda levantaba la tabla con la información y el numero del cubículo.

–Que se yo… el cubículo 7 es mio- dijo saliendo de la habitación como flash mientras era seguido por Kathleen para darse cuenta dealgo que los haría explotar.

–Avery, que coño estas haciendo?- dijeron a dúo ambos cirujanos mientras miraban al chico de ojos azulados.

–Estoy curando un paciente… así que por favor váyanse- respondió cerrando la cortina en el rostro de ambas personas ahora detrás de el mientras reía internamente como villano de película.

Mientras en la avenida 5 Rachel, Quinn, Tina y Mercedes caminaban tranquilamente hacia Starbucks con el fin de tomarse un café o un jugo, descansar un poco y quizás chismorrear tantito. Kurt y Blaine hace como una hora se habían retirado a su departamento ya que estaban cansados, deseando una cama en la cual recostarse. Al llegar al local donde podían sentarse, soltar las bolsas y pedir un café para cada una mientras coqueteaban con el camarero el cual les parecía lindo.

–Quinn, el esta como para ti- menciono Rachel en forma de chiste escuchándose una risita burlona salir de su boca acompañada de la de Mercedes y la de Tina a continuación.

–Nada que ver… por que te le pegas un ojito tu misma- le devolvió la broma soltando una risa similar a la de ella pero un poco mas fuerte riéndose todos juntas después de aquellas frases. Al llegar el café una diva de color moreno abrió la boca para soltar unas cuantas palabras

–Oye… como te llamas?- pregunto de manera directa para ser respondida de la misma forma.

–Alex - la afroamericana volvió a soltar frases por sus labios abultados.

–Entonces Alex mi amiga acá a la derecha piensa que eres lindo… Tu que piensas de ella?- señalo a Rachel provocando que en su rostro de mostrara la pena milenaria.

–Eres muy hermosa- la miro y le respondió haciéndola sonrojar mientras Quinn le seguía el juego y anotaba el numero de Rachel en un papel para entregárselo al joven y este captara el guiño del ojo que le mandaba Tina de parte de Rachel mientras la pobre de Rachel seguía mirando la pintura de la mesa mientras el joven movía el rostro de Rachel con su mano hacia arriba para que lo viera a los ojos pero para su sorpresa por la ventana alguien conocido aparecía.


End file.
